la culpa es de naruto
by NezuzuKozlov
Summary: Sasuke es sexy. Sasuke es valiente.Sasuke es inteligente. Pero ahora él esta asustado...-Dices que soy enfermo, ja! -Lime? Sasunaru. One shot


Y…Regresando a fanfiction XD!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**×,.·´¨'°÷·. ****La culpa es de Naruto****.·´¨'°÷·..×**

_-Uhh...n-no..._

A sasuke Uchiha lo consideraban como una de esas personas tranquilas, orgullosas, algo vanidosas e inteligentes sin contar con su atractivo físico. Todas las chicas de la aldea morían por él, con solo su mirar todas se ruborizaban y suspiraban.

Sasuke es sexy.

Sasuke es valiente.

Sasuke es inteligente.

Sasuke es el mejor de la clase.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que Sasuke estaba asustado, ahora y siempre.

Asustado no por el hecho que lo iban a asesinar todos los de konoha si volvía como si nada a la aldea, sino por el simple hecho de lo que sintió y tal vez siente aún sobre su ex amigo.

Desde pequeño, no, desde la muerte de sus padres Sasuke se consideraba una persona seria y calculador, nunca se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, hasta que conoció a Naruto.

Con Naruto sonrió, obtuvo amigos, fue un poco más sensible y logró tal vez enamorarse.

La culpa es de Naruto.

El equipo siete era conformado por el rubio, Sakura y él. Cada misión, cada momento, cada instante que pasaba no dejaba de observarlo al Uzumaki, esa sonrisa enorme dibujada en su rostro era demasiado molesta, sin embargo poco a poco Naruto fue logrando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

Fue ahí cuando Sasuke tuvo mucho miedo.

_-¡Ahh, ya basta...!_

La culpa es de Naruto.

Desde ese momento tubo miedo, miedo de sentir un extraño cariño hacia esa persona errónea. Él tenia miedo...miedo también que se le escapen esas dos malditas palabras de los labios. Miedo a no ser correspondido. Miedo a perder a otra persona importante en su vida fue ahí cuando tomo su decisión, irse.

Dejar sus sentimientos e ir por su venganza.

La culpa es de Naruto.

Pasaron años, Naruto cambio ya no se veía inocente ahora era un chico al parecer más maduro de lo que era antes, tenía una mirada penetrante una sonrisa que a Sasuke le encantaba, una sonrisa que decía "Te reto Uchiha".

Los dos frente a frente sin nadie alrededor, tal vez eso era lo que él quería. Una charla comenzó, una nada anormal, una sobre amistad…

Amistad.

Amigos.

Tú y yo.

No te dejaré.

Sasuke solo escuchaba y hacía puño, ¿solo es eso? ¿Solo amistad?

La culpa es de Naruto.

Sasuke se acercó rápido al rubio como la primera vez que se encontraron, pero ahora con una pequeña diferencia, las manos del pelinegro sujetaban fuerte el rostro de Naruto y fue ahí que con un dulce, calido y enfermizo beso Sasuke repitió en su mente: Naruto solo es mío.

Naruto lo empujó.

Sasuke se separó de él.

A sasuke ya no le importo.

Naruto estaba alterado.

Sasuke sonrió.

Naruto lo llamó enfermo.

Sasuke, Sasuke simplemente se limitó a sonreír mientras observaba como unas bellas serpientes atrapaban al rubio por las muñecas, este solo tropezó y observó desafiante a su ex amigo.

La culpa es de Naruto.

_-Dices que soy enfermo, ja! Te demostraré lo que de verdad es estar enfermo._

_-Tsk…_

Las piernas de Naruto fueron paralizadas por las serpientes, Sasuke solo se limitaba a sonreír fue así como comenzó su juego sexual, acaricio su cuerpo, lamió cada trozo de piel mientras su amigo solo trataba de escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo mejor de todo es que ahora Naruto se daría cuenta de verdad quien era Sasuke y que él solo le pertenecía al Uchiha.

Naruto es de Sasuke.

Un gritó, satisfacción, deseos, conexión....

-_uhh...-_Sonrió el azabache contemplando lo que es ahora su adicción.

"Y _Desde hoy solo serás mió"_

La culpa es de Naruto.

**Fin**

* * *

Si..en todos mis fanfic's él tiene la culpa lol, en fin es tarde estamos de madrugada por aqui xD y yo publicando algo bizarro hahaha, espero que les guste y si no...pues ya que D: (Se corta las venas) lo hago por uds!! que no entienden! T__T okei no....! fue momento idiota haha nah quería escribir algo y pues...salió esta esta....esto cofcof...gracias por Leer.

Reviews?


End file.
